


New Kid

by Yeet_bangtan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shy Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_bangtan/pseuds/Yeet_bangtan
Summary: Hyunjin falls in love with the extremely cute new kid in his class, but he doesn't have the guts to tell him how he really feels.





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Im reposting cuz the first one was like 10 words sorry im bad at writing lmao

Hyunjin was always the type to fall in love way too easy. Don't ask him why, it's just the way it is. So the second the new boy in his class stepped in through the doorway, red hair and everything, Hyunjin just knew that there would be a problem. 

"Hello! My name is Kim Seungmin, nice to meet all of you." There were a few audible giggles from the girls as he smiled at them. Hyunjin almost dropped his pencil from shock, seungmin was the cutest boy he had ever seen, and he was joining his class. He pressed his knees together and looked at the floor as Seungmin's eyes scanned over him. 

"Okay, everyone please be nice and show Seungmin around." His teacher said before turning to the redhead, "You can sit next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin, please raise your hand." Hyunjin quickly picked up his head, blushing as he saw Seungmin looking at him. He slowly raised his hand,

'Oh my god, I'm gonna die. Why does the universe have no mercy on me?' Seungmin walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to the boy, smiling at him. Hyunjin squeaked, and he could feel his face getting hot.

"Hi Hyunjin."

"H-hi." Seungmin turned back to the front and got himself settled, paying attention to the rest of the lesson. Hyunjin took a deep breath and tried to calm down, 'Jesus Christ Hyunjin get yourself together! But wow, how can someone be so beautiful? Oof this is going to be a long year.'

* * *

"Hey, whats up?" Hyunjin picked his head up to see Changbin and Felix sitting down at the table, setting down their lunches. "Hey, guys." 

"What's wrong? You look upset," Felix asked, "Did something happen?"

"There's a new kid in my class, he sits next to me," Hyunjin whispered, "He-"

"WHAT?" Changbin stood up, "IS HE BULLYING YOU? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No! No hyung, he isn't bullying me!" Hyunjin made him sit down, feeling the looks he was getting from his hyungs outburst.

"He's just..." Hyunjin mumbled.

"What?" Felix said, confused.

"... really cute."

"YAH YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM DON'T YOU!" Changbin screamed, laughing.

"NO! NO I DON'T."

"Yeah, you do Hyunjin."

"Felix? I thought you were on my side?!"

"I don't deny facts, sorry." Felix sipped his water, "You should talk to him."

Hyunjin huffed and mumbled, "I don't even like him." 

"Hi sorry can I sit here?" Hyunjin felt his whole body tense as he heard a voice next to him.

"Y-yes, of course y-you can s-sit here." His face got red as he stuttered, looking everywhere but at the other boy as he moved his bag so seungmin can sit.

"Sorry for intruding on anything, there's just nowhere else to sit." Seungmin gestured to the crowded cafeteria, "Hi I'm Seungmin." He smiled at the two shocked boys on the other side of the table. Changbin cleared his throat,

"Yeah no problem, I'm Changbin this is Felix, we're Hyunjin's friends. So you're the new kid, right? Hyunjin was just telling us about you." Hyunjin covered his face with his hands.

"Oh? Good things I hope." Seungmin said, before taking a bite of his food. Felix laughed,

"Yeah, good things, really good things." 

Hyunjin groaned as Seungmin smiled, 'Oh my god I really should get better friends.'

"You are literally an idiot, what do you mean you lost the fucking chair?" They all looked up to see Jisung, Minho, and Jeongin walking towards there table, arguing.

"Hey, why are you guys so late?" Felix asked, fist-bumping Jisung.

"Well someone got in trouble for 'misplacing' a whole entire desk and chair," Minho said, looking at Jeongin who was scratching the back of his neck. 

Changbin sighed as the three sat down, "I honestly don't even want to know so don't even tell me. Oh and this is Seungmin, he's a new kid in Hyunjins class." 

"Hey, I'm Minho this is Jisung and Jeongin," Jisung sat there staring at Seungmin,

"Yeah I'm single, I MEAN JISUNG! MY NAME IS JISUNG!"

"Smooth hyung."

"You shut up Jeongin, you're like 12 years old."

Seungmin smiled wide, "You guys are a funny group you know that?" 

Jisung blushed, and Hyunjin frowned a little, looking at his hands.

'Does Jisung like Seungmin? What do I care anyway?'

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will hopefully come soon if im not a lazy shithead


End file.
